


The Woman Out Of Time

by Lilbug



Series: The Sarcastic Asshole [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Everyone Is Sarcastic, F/F, F/M, M/M, kind of boring at the start but it gets better i promise, roan is english, she curses a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug/pseuds/Lilbug
Summary: Roan has more or less lost everything. Of course, though, she's not one for giving up- and she goes on a massive journey to find her son, and her wife's killers.She meets friends, and new lovers, on her adventure.It's just the beginning for the Woman Out of Time, though.





	1. (1) Out We Go!

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK yeah!!! rewriting this since the first one was shitty ;;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roan leaves the vault, meets codsworth, and marches down to concord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super super excited to start writing this again!! we've been moving around a bit so i hadnt had the chance to play a lot of fallout- but ive got time now!!  
> have a nice day, and i hope you enjoy the remake of this c: !

My head is absolutely  _spinning_. 

I stumble out of the cryogenic chamber, hitting the ground with my bare hands. "Yowza," I mutter under my breath, glancing up from where I'm at. I see the pod in front of me, and I swallow. "There's always the chance you're alive, right?" I raise my voice at the pod, frowning. "C'mon, Alex. You've survived worse, right?" I stagger to my feet, placing my hand on the cool glass of the pod in front of me. My stomach sinks when I see her. There's a bullet in her head, and frozen blood is on the side of her face. "Oh, goddammit." I breathe out, and slam my hand down against the nearby panel. Panic sets in, but I fight it back, staring at the red handle. I slam it upwards, and a loud  _whoosh_ sounds over me. I back up a bit, watching as the glass rises from the pod.

"Warning, cryogenic sequence in process." 

"Yeah, I fucking get it," I growl, watching the glass finally stop. "Okay, Al. You're- I guess you  _were_ , - the oldest. Any advice for me? I don't want to exactly," I make a hand motion. "Leave your body? Here? But...I can't drag you out of this pod. Fucking," I sigh, but I see a sparkle on her finger. "Oh, wow. They...they didn't take your ring? Even if this  _is_ the end of the world, that'd probably sell..." I mutter, getting down on one knee to slip it off. "Kind of like a reverse proposal, huh? Except you're dead, I guess. Apparently. Maybe. Maybe you're alive, and you're playing opossum," there's no response, and her hand is  _extremely_ cold. Colder than I am. "Well, Al. I've got no clue what to do, or where to go. Any pointers? I mean, I'm gonna get our son back. Obviously. But...like, what if I die the second I step outside this place? It's survived a nuclear war, apparently. Which is," I pause, as if she can hear my emphasis. "Impressive, to say the least." 

"But what if it's super irradiated out there? I have literally no desire to exit this vault. To be fair," I shrug, standing back up. "I've got no desire to do anything right now. Other than kill the bastard who killed you. I guess we all have to do things we don't like," I sigh, loudly. I move away from her body, and my eyes sweep over a black bag. "Holy shit! This thing is still here? Oh my god, that's.." I raise an eyebrow at it. "Swear to god, if my gun is still in there..." 

It is. As well as all of the ammo to it, and our clothes. "They didn't even take any of  _this_! I'm grateful and all, but  _Jesus fuck_ ," I laugh to myself, pulling out my backpack from the huge duffle back. "My gun, the armour I - we - had! Even  _your_ gun. The picture of us, and Shaun, and..." I swallow, hard. "And Sam. There's even Oliver in there, and I think that's Codsworth in the back. Wow, Al. Do you think we've lost them?" I turn my head from the bag, looking in her direction. "Did they make it to a vault? I mean," I scoff, slinging the backpack over my shoulder. "Ours didn't work well, but we survived. Not sure how long, though." I can practically  _hear_ her scathing reply.  _"Roa, you have too much hope."_ Or even,  _"Roa, you're ridiculous. Sam Myers? She'd trip over a bomb, or something."_ I sigh at the sound of her voice in my head. I miss her. I miss Alex so, so much. I strip down out of my vault clothes, pulling on my black t-shirt and black pants. I throw on my 'armour', the padded and bulletproof vest I have. It's more like a leather jacket, but it's protective as  _fuck_. I slip on my boots, and sigh, again. I feel like I'm back in the Navy, lacing up and getting ready for battle. Of course, the only battle I have is actually getting outside. 

I steel myself as best as I can, holding my breathe until I open the first sliding door. I have my gun in my right hand, sparing one last glance back at her. "Bye, Al," I whisper. I make my way down the hall, turning when I reach dead ends. There's like, nothing here. Whatsoever. Just some carts, and Vault-Tech mugs and crates. Of course there's nothing here, what did I expect? A huge, massive compound with food, water, and buckets of guns? "Well," I pause, pulling the lever down on a door. "It could be worse!" I hold back a scoff at my ridiculous optimism. I stop, though, when I hear a scratch from behind me. "Not in the mood for zombies. Or sirens, or like. Anything that could kill m-" I whirl around at a  _schrech_ sound. "The  _fuck_ are  _you_?" I point at the massive fucking...roach? Cockroach? Thing? "No, I am so not up for this. What the fuck," I raise my gun pointing it at the thing's...head? I don't even  _know_ where the fuck its head is. The thing apparently doesn't like that, and springs towards me, its wings flying out behind me. "No!" I fire off my pistol, seeing the demon-cockroach explode. 

"I do  _not_ like that," I tell myself, walking over to it. "Okay, what the fuck are you? Some like, cockroach? But a lot bigger? Are you irradiated? Like, rads? Radcockroach? No, that sounds like a shitty band," I sigh, poking the thing with my gloved hand. "Whatever, just don't come back to life," I mutter, standing back up and continuing on my little adventure. I turn a corner, and open another door. I hear a  _way-too-familiar-schrech_. "Goddammit," I groan, spinning on my heels. Instead of one demon-cockroach, there's three. "You've got to be kidding me," I cross my arms, watching as they all skitter towards me. I fire three shots, each landing in one's back. "Fucking, fuck. I don't even, I don't get this! Is this torture? Trapped with demon roachies? Ughhh," I exit this hallway, and open a new door. There's only one roachie in there, and I kill it pretty easily. I see the skeleton last, and I frown. "Guess you weren't so lucky, huh bud?" I kick the bones, and shiver at the clank of them. I notice the terminal, and sit at the seat, powering it on. The bright, gold-yellow words flash up on the screen. "Vault-Tech Overseer Orders, hmm? Interesting."

My fingers fly across the keyboard, opening the file as quickly as possible.  _!For Overseer's Eyes Only! !Do NOT View Unless Overseer!_ I scoff- as if that warning would keep  _me_ out. I lean back against the chair as I start to read. "Oh, shit. Huh. Cryogenic sequence, for...forever? Wait, like...oh. Well, that sucks. Wait- who let  _me_ out then? There's no one in here with me, right?" I raise my voice, and I only hear it echo. The layer of dust on the keyboard is really apparent, and I frown more. "Freak accident? Damn," I exit that file, and notice a more flashy one. "Open vault door? Hahah, yes! There we are," I grin, slamming my finger down on the conformation. I can hear it opening from the room over. "Nice," I scoot out of the chair, opening the next door. I poke my head out, and see a roach. "No," I fire off my pistol, and nod to myself when it dies. I step out onto the platform, looking down at the next skeleton. "Oh, wow. A Pip-Boy? Huh. Don't mind if I do," I reach down, grimacing slightly as the hand and wrist break off with it. I shake them out of the Pip-Boy, and slip it onto  _my_ wrist. "Dusty as fuck," I mutter, wiping off the dust with my sleeve. "Load faster, man. Got a child to save and a wife to avenge." The words seem to go by a bit faster.

Yellow-gold appears on its screen and it reboots. "Nice, you actually work," I smile, and a red button catches my eye. "Oh, Pip-Boy activated? Good thing  _you're_ here," I laugh quietly, and unplug the back of my Pip-Boy. It fits fine in the case, and sirens start to blare over me. "Well, Alex!" I yell above them. "I'll find our son, and I'll avenge you! I promise! Alright, love you!" I grin to myself, stepping up to the railing that slides out to me. I walk towards the cylinder-like elevator, and practically skyrocket up. I see my sunglasses tumble out of my backpack, and I roll my eyes, picking them up and placing them on my face. 

An  _extremely_ bright light washes over me, and I throw my arm up over my face, squinting violently. "Holy shit," I breathe out, removing my arm from my face. Burnt trees stand around me, and cracked roads lead away from this place. I see Sanctuary in the distance, and I barely can contain my excitement. I stand up on my toes, grinning as I see everything. It's almost disgusting, what everything looks like, but  _so be it_. I'm not dead, and my home is still there. I'm so ready to go back. I straighten the backpack on my shoulders, and breathe out again. "Sanctuary! I'm on my way!" I whisper-yell, and leap down from the platform, sliding down the grassy hill. As soon as I feel the hard ground under my feet, I start to run, ducking past crates and cones that've fallen over. I see the dirt path in front of me, and I stop when I reach the bridge, catching my breath. I stare up at what  _used_ to be my home. A few of the houses are collapsed in, and there's a lot of fallen street lights. I make my way into town, and a flash of metal catches my eye. "Codsworth…?" I tilt my head slightly. 

Things  _may_ want to kill me, so I keep my voice down, dropping into a crouch. I stalk forwards, my gun placed at my hip as I move. 

 "Oh, bother. Nothing gets rust out of-" 

"Codsworth!" I practically screech, throwing myself out of the bushes and over to him. "Codsy! You- you're! Here! Alive!"

"Miss Roan?" The Mr. Handy whirls around to face me, and grin breaks out on my face. "Oh, Miss Roan! You- you're alive! And well! But...where is Miss Alex, and Young Shaun?" I frown, crossing my arms. 

"Alex is dead, and Shaun was kidnapped. She died protecting him."

"Oh, th..these horrible things you're saying, they can't be true! Surely not," Codsworth's chipper tone of voice doesn't put me in a better mood. "Though, you have been gone for ah....two hundred years or so? No wonder you look so under the weather, mum!"

I have to replay his words in my head. No, there's no way I could be asleep for like, two hundred years. "Are you sure, Codsworth? I- I was asleep for two hundred years?"

"A little over two hundred and ten years, mum. You all left so quickly, I feared I would never see you again!" His voice raises sharply, and I pinch the bridge of my nose. Fuck. 

"Codsworth, are you alright?" 

"I...I...it's been  _terrible,_ mum! Simply awful! I spent the first  _ten_ years, trying to scrub the floors! And the car, oh the  _car_! I....that isn't important, however! Why don't we look around the neighbourhood, mum? Try to find Young Shaun, and Miss A- oh! I forgot, mum. Miss Alex wanted me to give you this." I see a holotape thrust in front of me, and I raise an eyebrow. I accept it, though, and look it over. Nothing out of the usual. I tap the top of my Pip-Boy, and slide the holotape into it. 

_"Hey, Roa! You're out of the house right now, but I just wanted to say hi, honey! Shaun and I are going over all of your old books, and I found one he might like! Y'know, The Familiars? The book about the cat who thinks he's not magic, but he actually is? And the blue jay, and fro-"_

_"Wahhhahhh!"  
_

_"Pff, I guess Shaun is calling. See you soon, Roa! Love you! Say 'I love you', Shaun!"_

_"Wahaa, awwha!"_

_"We love you, Roa!"_

I feel my heart pang in my chest, and I can't breathe. Alex is gone, and so is Shaun. They're both  _gone_. My family is  _dead_ , and there's nothing I can fucking do about it. Alex died protecting Shaun, because I went to the goddamn bag. What if I had grabbed him? Why  _didn't_ I grab him? I should have took my child, and now Alex would be alive! Not me! She was always the better part of us, and she would do whatever it took to get him back and- I pause my thoughts, rubbing my thumb over the holotape. Alex would be just as scared, and just as in pain as I am. I might not believe in God, or a heaven, but maybe Alex is right here with me. In her own special way. Like making sure I don't do anything stupid, her violently nagging voice preventing me from dying. Yeah, that's gonna make me feel better for a bit. 

"Miss Roan," Codsworth cautiously peers at me, his mechanical eyes swerving around. "Shall we?"

"Sure," I grin. "Let's look around. Oh, by the way," I pause, glancing at the greenish-brown blood on my shoes. "Do you know what the massive cockroaches are?"

"Oh, Radroaches! Quite pesky, those bugs," Codsworth scoffs. "I have encountered a few, much to their disappointment, of course." I laugh, and flick the top of my pistol.

"I bet they regretted it, a lot. I mean, no offense, but I watched Alex get shot. I have her ring, so she won't be here..." I trail off, glancing towards a nearby house. "Maybe Shaun's kidnappers left something here, though. You never know."

"That's the way to think, mum! Positivity always does a little good!" He 'cheers', and then whirs off towards a nearby house. I'm not even like, three steps forwards before I hear a  _schrech._ "Bloatflies,  _and_ Radroaches! Disgustingly terrible!" Codsworth yells, and I make my way towards the house, peering inside. I duck my head back just in time, as some sort of  _projectile_ is shot at me. "Watch out for their maggots, mum! They're disgusting!"

" _Who's_ maggots!?" I yell over the buzzing noises, firing at the flying thing. I slam my boot down hard on the Radroach. "Didn't you call it a Bloatfly?" 

"Ah, yes!" Codsworth basically  _shimmers_ with pride as the buzzing stops. "They're quite horrific, really. Next house, mum?"

I gag. "Ew, first off. And sure, why not," I shrug, flicking off a piece of  _wing_ from my shoulder. We walk, and hover, towards the next house. A familiar buzzing sound sets in, and I groan. "Why does nature hate us."

"Probably because we nuked  _her_ planet, mum!" He yells, and then starts lighting the bugs on fire. I hang back, crossing my arms. 

"Impressive," I mutter under my breath, watching him ignite like, seven roaches. He's done with that house in a manner of seconds, and he comes out defeated. "You okay there, bud? Looking kind of," I gesture to his lowered eye-sticks. "Droopy." 

"Well, mum," he sighs. "I found no sign of Young Shaun."

"You tried, though!" I give him a light pat. "Which is, much, appreciated. Have any ideas as of where to look next?" Codsworth nods his eyes. 

"Oh, yes! Concord, mum. I've seen people there, and they have only shot at me a few times! I believe you should go there."

I grin, rolling my eyes. "My kind of people, huh?"

"I'll stay here and guard the Homefront, Miss Roan! Oh, do be safe, though!" I wave my hand at him, since I'm already walking away, towards the bridge. 

"Always am, Codsworth!" I try not to skip across the planks, and I stare down at the murky water. Ew. Ahead of me, I see two bodies. "Well, they're certainly dead," I beam, and kick the human's arm. "I think," I shrug as I crouch down, turning him over on his side. "A...pipe pistol? No wonder you're dead," I roll my eyes, and flip him back upwards. "And to a dog, at that. I think it's a dog," I nudge the dog-thing with my foot. It doesn't move. "Is that a _tire iron_ in you? In a non-sexual way?" I gape at the sight, and then proceed to gag. "That's fucking gross, but I'm gonna take it," I grab the tire iron, and yank it out,  _hoping_ it doesn't bring blood up with it. It luckily doesn't, and I sigh in relief. "Well, was nice talking to you two. Have fun on the road, in front of my home. Whatever." 

And the journey to Concord starts...now! I can see it ahead of me, right past the Red Rocket Truck Stop. I grin, and then I raise my eyebrows. There's a large, German Shepherd. "Oh, hello," the dog boofs loudly, and bounds over to me, tongue lolling out of his mouth. "You're huge. But, where's your owner, buddy?" The dog's ears go back. "Oh, hm. I'm sorry, pup. Maybe you should come with me?" He barks, and jumps up on his hind legs, placing his front ones on my stomach. "Guess that's a yes. C'mon, pup! Let's go to Concord!" I stare off at the town, smiling. "Don't let me die yet, Al?" 

The only thing that responds is the wind, blowing across my face. 


	2. (2) I didn't sign up for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> concord, mr. map marker, and the struggles of falling wood in a museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tryin to update this every (other??) day or so! hope it works ajshfj  
> also!! feel free to comment about how long the chapters are/how long you'd like them to be! i love getting comments, especially ones that can help me write better!! c:

I watch the dog jump around my feet, barking and pawing at my legs. "Yeah, I get it, buddy. We're going to Concord, right no-" There's a loud  _something_ from behind me, and I groan. "What the fuck is it now," I notice that the dog has gone missing from my legs, and I frown. "Okay, so be it-" I see a flash of pink. Oh, god. I gag at what  _looks_ to be a naked mole rat. Or the more mutated one. I fire off a shot as quickly as I can, but it misses. Because the mole rat thing went  _underground_. "You cannot be serious," I reload, looking around my feet and at the ground. The weight of the tire iron in my other hand becomes apparent, as a mole rat leaps directly  _at me_. I swing my new 'weapon', and hear a really disgusting  _crack._ The mole rat falls to the ground, and another pops up in its place. "Uh, dog? Could you help me?" I yell over the sound of the rats skittering around. I swing the tire iron at another one of them, only to feel teeth sink into my gloved hand. "Ew! No! Absolutely not! Fucking, no!" I bash the tire iron into the rat's face, multiple times. I then see my dog leap off a mound of grass, and land perfectly on a rat's neck. "Good boy! Keep doing that!" The dog barks happily, and wags his tail. I think I'm getting better at this, since I hit the next mole rat spot on. I don't hear, or feel, the ground moving anymore after the last one. "Well, pup. That was, an experience." I mutter, looking at the slight rip in my gloves. I sigh, and kick one of the mole rats at my feet. It doesn't move. 

"Good," I nod, breathing out. I turn away from the truck shop, only to hear my Pip-Boy make some kind of sound. I pull my arm up to my face, and raise an eyebrow.  _Map!(2)_? The hell does that even  _mean_? I tap on it, and see a massive map. Of what looks to be...the Commonwealth. At least, that's what Codsworth mentioned, sometime. I see three icons- a rocket, a gear, and a minuteman. Scrolling over each of those, a name pops up. The minuteman is Sanctuary, the rocket is the truck stop, and the gear is Vault 111. "Huh," I smile a bit. "That's useful. Wait, is this tracking everything?  _Inventory?"_ I pull that up, and it fucking  _is_. I'm only on the weapons page, but it's really accurate. A ten mil pistol, and a tire iron. As well as Alex's sniper rifle, in my bag. Apparel is scarily accurate. Then there's aid, and I apparently only have two stimpacks. I swipe over to the 'info', and raise an eyebrow.  _HP: 132/135 RAD: 0.1%_ I guess it's really detailed, which is nice. I think. The dog barks at my heels, and places a mole rat's head down at my feet. "Nooo, that's no. That is disgusting," I point at it, and shake my head. The dog boofs happily, wagging his tail. "No. I don't want it."

I sigh as the dog wags his tail more, and sits down, pawing at the head. "Ughh, whatever. Let's go," I pat my leg, and the dog is up at my side, tongue lolling out of his mouth. At least he seems to get orders. I sigh again, and lightly pat his head, staring ahead at the buildings. "What do you say, buddy? Think there's people who want me dead there? Probably," I frown at my gun, and fairly bloody tire iron. "I'm not sure how well  _these_ will do against multiple people. At least I have my vest," I glance at my outfit, and scoff. "I so wish I had my Navy gear. At least I have my backpack," the dog boofs at that, and walks ahead of me. I grimace when I see two, new and pink bugs. I think they're bugs. They look like bugs, at least? They have wings, and they're super long, and they're more red now. There's a two-headed cow on the road, and they're eating its insides. I  _think_. "Dude, what the  _fuck_ ," I whisper, and that seems to get their attention. The dog shoots off, barking loudly and snarling. The bugs fly upwards, and one of them buzzes right over to me. I fire off my pistol, and hit it in the wing. It falls to the ground, and I see it inching towards me. "What the actual hell!" I stomp on its head, seriously hoping it just  _dies_. Dog doesn't seem to have any trouble, and rips the head off of the bug. I almost vomit when I see the blood pouring out of a sac on the bug. Then I notice the blood on its sucker? Its nose? Snout? "I regret  _ever_ complaining about paying taxes,  _ever_. I want to do that. Can I go back to doing that? This is disgusting."

The dog barks, as if responding. I can't even get the courage to  _kick_ the thing, because it's just so gross. I inch away from the bugs, and then past the cow. I hear shooting, and voices up ahead, and I happen to resist the urge to fist-pump. "Hell yeah! Wooh! Concord! People! Ye-" I hear a bullet whiz past me, and then I see at least ten people. There's a man on the balcony, but the people on the ground seem really intent on murdering me. "Uh, dog! Attack!" The dog does as said, and snarls at the first person he sees. I pistol-whip the guy closest to me, and I feel a hard blow to my stomach. I try not to gape at the dude with a  _pool cue_ , who's  _hitting me in the stomach_. "Could you _not_?" I growl, and fire off a shot, directly to his head. 

"Augh!" He hits the ground, and I focus my attention back to the person in front of me. I fire about two bullets, missing them the first time. My second shot lands in their stomach, and they fall back to the ground with a thud. 

"Flint!" A voice screams from behind me, and I duck just in time to see a knife fly past my head. "You bitch! You fucking, bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" I try really hard not to laugh when my dog barrels into her, and rips out her throat.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" The dog boofs happily. "Okay, pup. We have like, three more to go, or so? You up for that?" He wags his tail, and takes off after the very next person. I reload as fast as I can, ducking behind a wall of sandbags. I peer my head out, and see two people aiming for me. I pull my head back, and see a bullet ricochet off of the ground. "Holy shit, could you actually not!" I yell, and I only hear _"This ain't my first gunfight, rookie!"_ yelled back at me. "First off," I pause, and grab the tire iron from the ground where I dropped it. "It's, this _isn't_ my first gunfight, rookie. Secondly!" I poke my head up, and hurl the tire iron directly at one of their heads. It hits, almost square between their eyes.  _Thanks, Al._ "Fuck off, please! Places to be, son to rescue, wife to avenge. You know, the regular!" I yell. I breathe in, and stick my head back up, firing at the person's stomach and neck. I miss, and then I miss the second and third shots. "Alex, I get that the tire iron trick was pretty cool! And really good luck, but! Could you just-" I fire the fourth shot off, and the person goes down. "Thanks, oh dearest wife of mine." I mutter, and roll one of the humans over, who's closest to me. I grab some ammo, and another stimpack off of them. I move away from the sandbags, and make my way over towards the man on the balcony, really hoping he doesn't try to murder me. 

"Up here, on the balcony!" I sigh. Please don't be crazy, either. "We need help! Please! Grab the musket and get in here,  _please_!" I see the dog at my side, and he nudges the musket towards me with his nose. He looks up at me, and barks. 

I pat his head lightly, and scoop the laser musket up, along with the ammo for it. "I'm on my way to help! Try not to die!" I yell, and the man disappears. There's a body at the foot of the Museum, and I grab his hat- a fedora. "Hey Alex, I'm a  _nice guy_ now," I murmur under my breath, and set my backpack down on the ground. I place my pistol in there, and swing the bag back over my shoulder. I crank the laser musket, and nod to myself. "Okay, let's do this." I breathe in, and slowly open the door, dropping down to the ground. I glance around, watching the few people in the Museum. I place my hand in front of my dog, and make him wait. But when I move said hand, he bolts after the nearest person. 

"What the fu- auaagh!" The person drops to the ground, and the dog tears into his throat. "Fuc---!" It's caught short, and I can see a few heads turn. 

"Kill the fucking dog, man!" One of them yells, and I fire up at the voice. There's a fairly familiar  _auagh , _and I hear more voices. My dog wags his tail, and books it up the stairs, snarling and growling at every person he sees. I join him as soon as possible, and race up the stairs, cranking my musket again. I almost trip over the fucking person he killed though, and barely regain my damn balance. I swing my musket in the face of another guy, and there's a really disgusting crack as it meets their face. I'm prepared for it, yeah, but it still grosses me out. I start to make my way up the stairs, but I don't see a way to get up to any of the higher doors. I back up, and glance to my right. Oh, hey, a room. I duck into it, but I'm not prepared for the  _blaring_ voices. 

" _Have your tea back, you jackanapes!"_

Ohh. The Boston Tea Party? Clever. "Okay, please shut up. Everyone is gonna know I tripped a wire, or something," I mutter, and continue through the room. There's way too many crates, but they all seem to be empty? My arms fly out in front of me, since I just tripped over a fucking crate. "Where the hell are these-"

"Raiders! We're  _Raiders_ , man! These fuckin', Minutemen? Settlers? They can't just claim this fuckin' place for themselves!"

"I  _know_ , man! But hey, the one in all blue? Yeaaah, she got Jet. Or somethin'. Chems, for sure though. Looked like she was on a reaaal good high."

The first 'Raider' scoffs. "Sure hope she has some Jet. Pretty sure I got a damn addiction to it." 

"Everyon' has an addiction, man. Don't sweat it," I pause, and quietly take my backpack off. I pull out something I did  _not_ know Alex packed, which is...a shit ton of knives. All in a nice little package, too. Jesus fucking Christ. Whatever, it's useful. I slide the first one out of its holder, and throw it as hard as I can into one of the Raider's throats. His head snaps back, for some reason, and he collapses. "The fuck!?" The next one goes down with a knife to the stomach, and I zip my backpack up, sliding it over my shoulder. Raiders, huh? Interesting name. I step out to where the two were, and remove the knives from their respective locations. I keep walking, trying to find my way around this  _mess_. Two hundred years really does a lot of damage, apparently. I find myself staring at more Raiders, and I sigh. This is  _so_ annoying. I'm about to do my same trick, but one of them is alerted to my presence.

"Guess we got compa-" I slam the blade into her throat, and pull back, slashing at the second one's throat. The third one starts to shoot at me, and I drop down, using the bodies for my own cover. 

"Think you can kill me? Think again, rooki-" my knife goes soaring into his leg, and he screams out in pain. I take this time to punch him in the throat, then kick him in the stomach. For good measure, I hit him in the head with my musket, just in case. Holy shit. I've killed, like, a lot of people. Oh my god. That's great. I catch my breath, glaring at the room from above my sunglasses.  _Why_ did Alex have to die? This is just- I don't like this. I want a better wake-up call, because this fucking  _sucks_. I hear loud barking from above me, and groan. Dog,  _why_. I grab some ammo off of the Raiders' bodies, and make my way forwards. There's way to many stairs and doors around, which is annoying. What's  _worse_ is the goddamn audio that's playing over everything. I've heard the word 'jackanape' about eight times now, and I hate it. I make a few new turns, and find myself on a completely different level. What the fuck. 

I see more Raiders, and then a few doors that a saw from when I first entered. Seems like where I need to be. What  _really_ interests me, is that my dog is already up here. I turn to the left, and I see a stairway. "Did I seriously fucking miss th- whatever," I growl, and crank my musket. I aim it at one of the Raiders, and fire. I'm absolutely unprepared for the ash said Raider becomes. "Jesus Christ," I mumble, and crank the musket again. I feel a hard hit to my vest, and wince at the bullet I can see in it. That's gonna leave a fucking bruise for  _weeks_. "Bitch," I stare at the Raider who shot me. Maybe it's not the  _smartest_ idea, but I throw my laser musket full force at his head, and it hits. I grin, and practically skip over to him, picking the musket back up. "Don't shoot me," I huff, and fire off the shot at the next Raider. I groan as I miss, and race to crank it again. "Hey, dog? Could you may-" I don't even finish before he books it towards the Raider, and bites into her leg. 

"Gahh! Fucki-" She's finished with a 'bullet' to the head. I breathe out in relief, and stare at the doors from where I am. How the fuck do I get over there..? I sigh, and back up. 

"Okay, boy. Up," I bend down, and my dog leaps up in my arms. "Alex did this a lot, so I'm gonna guess it's safe. Sorry if I miss, though," I mumble, and sprint to the edge of the floor I'm on. I hurl the dog forwards, and he skids to get his balance- but! I got him where the door is. "Are there people over there, boy?" He barks, and wags his tail. "Guess it's my turn," I back up, and throw myself across the gap, grabbing at the wood almost blindly. 

Thank _god_ for my upper body strength, considering the fall down looked like it would break everything in my body. I stop to catch my breath, but the dog seems really fucking intent on leading me _somewhere_. I narrow my eyes at the furry bastard when he starts to tug on my goddamn jeans. "Fine! Fine. I'm only dying." I mutter, but turn the corner anyways. I get a bit happier when I see the Balcony Guy and his crew.

"Man, I don't know who you are, but your timing's impeccable. Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen." Preston smiles at me, and I shrug.

"Glad to help."

"Well, I sure hope you'd like to keep doing so," I raise an eyebrow. I'm supposed to be looking for my  _son_. Whatever, I'm already too deep in. "Sturges? Tell her the plan."

A guy in what  _seems_ to be a mechanic outfit, but blue, stands up. "Well, there's a pretty damn cool surprise up on the roof. A set of T-41 cherry power armour.  _And_ a minigun. Get that, and you can show them Raiders who's boss."

"Ah," I cross my arms, leaning back and forth on my feet. "Sounds fun."

"Thing is," Sturges frowns. "It doesn't have a fusion core. But, we're fairly sure there's one in this very museum."

"So, what do you say? Will you help us?" 

I hold up one hand, and my dog barks at my heels. "No offense, but I don't know who any of you are, other than Garvey and Sturges. And none of you know  _me_. I'd prefer knowing who I'm working with." Preston nods, and glances over at his 'crew'.

"Well, the two over there?" He points at what  _appears_ to be a young couple. "Marcy and Jun Long. Then the final member of our little group is Mama Murphy. Who are you then, stranger?"

"Roan. Roan Owyns, if you want me to be specific."

"Uh, no offense, or anything, but..." he pauses, and glances at the ground. "How do you have that accent?"

"Oh, yeah. I was born in England, then moved to Boston. All before the war, though," I let him have his shocked moment before continuing. "Cryogenically frozen in a vault," I nod. "Kind of just woke up a bit ago, actually."

"Damn, that is...rough. I can't even imagine waking up to...this."

The dog boofs loudly, and I notice Mama Murphy grinning. "Wow, look who Dogmeat brought us this time!" Oh. His name is...his name is Dogmeat.

Lovely. I scratch Dogmeat's head, and he wags his tail. "Well, I'll be back. Time to go and get that fusion core, power armour, and minigun. Sounds fun!" I sigh as I walk out the door, because I seriously don't want to fucking make that jump again. Wait. Are those  _fucking stairs_? How the hell did I miss those? They're so easy to see! "I'm an idiot," I nod to myself, and walk down said stairs. Dogmeat follows at my heels, barking. I check my Pip-Boy, and groan when I see it's only been thirty minutes. "How-" I jump back as I hear a groan from above me. I see a piece of wood snap free, and fall directly in front of me. "Whatever, that's normal." I mumble quietly, glancing around me. 

I fucking hate mornings. 


End file.
